The Surprise
by fevertrip
Summary: Usami has two surprises for Misaki. One is "nice", the other is "really, really nice". You can also look at my profile for a link to an artist's rendering of this surprise!


The Surprise

"Come home, Misaki. I have something for you."

Misaki crinkled his nose as he momentarily pulled his cell phone away from his ear. Just what the hell did Usami have for him? He didn't want to find out. Or, rather, he was honestly curious, but also scared. "Usagi-san? What is it? What do you have for me?"

"It's a surprise."

"Usagi-san, I don't trust you. Knowing you, it will be a big molestation the moment I walk through the door."

The novelist laughed. "Oh, Misaki. Always thinking dirty thoughts, huh?"

What?! Misaki couldn't believe what he heard. Usami was the pervert here, and here he was making Misaki seem like the pervert. "Baka, Usagi! Don't make me seem like the—"

"When work is over, come straight home, okay? I love you." The writer hung up.

Misaki shook his head.

* * * * *

Misaki cautiously opened the front door. He didn't even want to call out a simple "Tadaima!" for fear of what was to come. He slowly walked each step into the penthouse. He looked around, prepared for any offending encounter.

"There you are." Usami smiled and walked down the staircase with his hands behind his back.

"Stay right there, you evil rabbit," Misaki held his hand out to gesture "stop." He certainly would not let his guard down. "How do I know what you have behind your back?"

Usami let out a sigh and rolled his eyes. "Misaki, you can relax." He took a few steps closer to the anxious boy and slowly brought his hands out from behind his back. Misaki's eyes softened with joy at the sight in front of him. In Usami's hands were tickets to a baseball game. To see the Tokyo Yakult Swallows, to be exact.

"You always talk about wanting to go to the US and watch a Dodgers game because of that Japanese pitcher, Kuroda Hiroki. Well, we may not be able to go to Los Angeles anytime soon; but I thought, how about our local ball club? And so I got these tickets online last week. I've been waiting to give it to you."

Misaki was overwhelmed. He couldn't believe that Usami was doing this for him. Misaki knew Usami could care less for baseball, but the fact that he was doing this for him made the teen so happy. His broad smile beamed at the writer. "Thank you so much, Usagi-san. This is an awesome surprise!" He couldn't help but spring forward and give Usami a quick hug and then let go to take the tickets from Usami's hands.

Usami chuckled. "Glad you like it, Misaki. I'm looking forward to going to the ball game with you."

Misaki waved the tickets in the air. "This is going to be fun, Usagi-san!" He turned around and was starting to walk upstairs when he was suddenly grabbed by the BL novelist and hoisted over the man's broad shoulder.

"Hey! Put me down!" Misaki yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Certainly," was Usami's cool reply. But the man walked up the stairs and into the bedroom. Setting Misaki down, he closed the door and stood in front of it, preventing any means of escape for the panicky teen.

Misaki yelled, "Hey, I thought you weren't going to do anything to me!"

Usami smiled, a rather naughty gleam in his lavender eyes. "Well, I have another surprise for you and I'm dying to share it with you."

Misaki was once again on guard, ready for an impending assault. But Usami grinned crookedly and raised a hand to the top button of his shirt. He slowly started to undo each button. With each button coming undone, more and more of his broad, smooth chest was becoming visible.

The nervous college student cleared his throat. "W-what are you doing, Usagi-san?"

Eyes steadfastly on Misaki, Usami opened the dress shirt and slid it off his body. He bunched it in his hands and threw it across the room. He playfully held out his hand and waved his long fingers around as if he was warming them up to perform some task, and with a little fanfare, he lowered that hand to his fly and slowly unzipped his pants.

Misaki gritted his teeth, out of panic and anxiety. His eyes were alert and he was desperately trying to think of an escape, but to no avail.

Usami slowly pulled his pants down and stepped out of them.

_Oh gods. What was the man wearing?_

Misaki's eyes widened as he noticed the writer was wearing a black string bikini, the small black silken fabric just barely covering his semi-erect organ. Misaki blushed intensely and looked away. The silver-haired man gave a low laugh and started to walk towards his boy love.

"I had two surprises for you. One was the tickets; and while I was online shopping for those tickets, I also decided to get a little something to wear just for you." He stood before the teen and looked down into his face, causing Misaki to feel the man's heat. "Do you like it, Misaki?"

Misaki played dumb and looked at the wall. "W-what are you talking about?" The wall was not particularly interesting; he just had to look at something else.

Usami smiled wickedly. "You know damn well what I'm talking about." He smirked, then chuckled. "You won't even look at me." He cupped Misaki's chin with one hand and slowly turned Misaki's face to him. "Do you like what I'm wearing?"

The brown-haired boy's face was so red, so hot that he thought he would explode. Why was Usami doing this to him?

"Misaki," Usami's voice was low, seductive and even serious. Misaki looked at him. "I wanted to wear something for you that would get you excited. And it's clearly working." He closed in to kiss the teen's trembling lips. When he pulled away, he said, "Baby, I want you to look at me."

The college student swallowed, feeling helpless, and looked down to once again behold his lover wearing that tiny black bikini. He couldn't lie to himself: Usami looked _so_ _incredibly_ sexy. Misaki trembled and could feel his manhood tightening up and growing rock-hard.

The older man smiled and pulled the teen towards the bed, where he laid him down. Usami straddled him and with a naughty look in his eyes, he slowly and playfully snapped at the bikini strap on his left hip. He did it a few times, looking lustfully at his lover.

Misaki's breathing was growing harder, deeper. Usami leaned down and brushed his hardness against the teen, just above Misaki's own pants-covered erection, causing the teen to hiss out. Usami leaned in and started to nip and suck at Misaki's neck while he guided Misaki's hands to his buttocks. The boy moaned and caressed Usami's ass.

"Ohh. . . .mmmmm. . . . " The writer loved the feel of the teen's warm hands fondling his buttocks. "Oh, Misaki. I'm finished with the foreplay already. You're going to get it now."

Misaki shut his eyes as the sensei proceeded to disrobe him. Items of clothing were flying everywhere, and even the little black bikini made its way on the floor, but not before Usami had it in his hand and teasingly and sensually brushed the fabric across Misaki's lips. When Misaki caught Usami's scent on that black fabric, he groaned and it was all over. Usami thrashed him on that bed.

After the two humped, moaned and wailed out like animals, and made a mess of the bedsheets, the room once again fell quiet. Misaki was lying on his back, and Usami was lying on top of him, his head resting on Misaki's stomach. He lightly brushed his fingertips up and down Misaki's hip. And in the stillness of the bedroom, Usami whispered, "I love you, Misaki." Oh, how those words always caressed Misaki's ears.

Later that night, as Usami was working in his office, Misaki was once again in the bedroom. He was going to do laundry, and he picked up all the wayward clothing lying around the bedroom floor. As he picked up the articles, he stopped when he picked up the bikini. He felt a thrill when he thought about how good Usami looked in it. He couldn't help but smile when he thought about how far Usami went to please him. Sensing arousal beginning to stir inside him, he tucked in the underwear amongst the other clothes in his arms and turned to head out of the room. Still, Misaki's mind was racing, picturing what Usami would look like in other sexy pieces. He would never admit this, but he actually was hoping that the writer had plenty more _surprises_ for him.

______________________________________________________________________

**I know this is just a story, but I am so jealous of Misaki. It would be interesting to see if any of you would have preferred another color on Usami. ;) Anyway, hope you enjoyed! **


End file.
